


Her skirts aren’t that short

by sologirl00



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, arrow season 5 wish, but little angst, curtis and felicity are gold, curtis is terrific, curtis ships olicity, english is not my first language, felicity is hot in everything, first time posting, oliver is mayor, so please be nice, this is not beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sologirl00/pseuds/sologirl00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Season 5 finds an oblivious Oliver, a tired of all the eye-sex Curtis and a definitely ready for more Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her skirts aren’t that short

Curtis walked to the executive floor of Palmer Tech worried he was late for his meeting with the CEO. He opened the glass door after waving at Jerry, only to stop dead on his place looking at the two people there.

Felicity and Oliver stood smiling lovely at each other and way to close for “just friends” -like they both call themself every time Curtis suggests something else-.

The exchange of heart-eyes they master after years of practicing, Curtis assumes, it’s only interrupted by his own chuckle after Oliver says her name dragging every syllable and Felicity touches his arms muscles unnecessarily.

“Hey, Curtis” Oliver said while walking to him to give him a handshake.

“Hello. Sorry to disturb you, but I thought we had a meeting” he tells Felicity.

“Oh yes” Felicity said distractly.

“I was just leaving, I wanted to walk Felicity back to her office after lunch, that’s all”. Oliver smiled and turned to Felicity resting his hand on her shoulder. “See you tonight”

“Sure” she jumped fast to reply, “I’ll bring Big Belly Burger, I miss it. I blame you and all the healthy food you make me eat”

“Well someone has to take care of you”

“Mmmm hmmm”

Curtis just raised his eyebrow. Yep. So platonic. Oliver winked at Felicity, smiled at Curtis, and when he left the office, Curtis could swear he saw Jerry turned red after Oliver waved at him.

“So…” he said turning on his spot, only to find Felicity dreamily looking at the place Oliver used to occupy, “wow…you really can not hide it”

“Hide what?”

“The I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave look you have right now”

“I do not”

“You are doing that crinkly thing with your eyebrow”

When she opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, Curtis knew he won.

Felicity turned her back at him and removed her coat, when Curtis loud whistle froze her in place. “What now, Curtis? Didn’t you said we have a lot of work to do? but all you’ve done since you came here is annoying me”

“That’s what you are wearing underneath that coat?” he said pointing at the super short, tight red dress, his boss was wearing like a second skin making her look unbelievably stunning.

“What’s wrong with my dress?” Felicity asked turning a little red on the cheeks.

“Nothing, it’s just hot. Like hot, hot. Like, how does Oliver concentrates with you wearing that thin- OH MY GOD!”

“What?” Felicity asked in a shrill voice.

“You are doing this on purpose! This dress, all the short skirts and the long heels that make your legs look gorgeous…You, Felicity Smoak are trying to seduce our Mayor!”

“What? No! That’s insane. I always wore short skirts…I mean, properly and professionally short skirts…How can you possible said that?”

“They are even shorter now” he said laughing, and when Felicity raised an eyebrow he looked suspiciously at her, “ Girl, I’m gay, I noticed…bet Oliver did too”

“No, Curtis, stop!” She yelled indiganatly. “Oliver and I are just friend. I know it’s been a long time, and we are better, even talking a lot and spending so much time together, and yes I’ll admit sometimes I just want to reach over and grab him and…but-but, we are just friends, Curtis!”

“Felicity, you and Oliver will never be just friends” he said slowly approaching her when he noticed her face falling.

“Well, that’s all we have to be right now. I mean, we don’t even know if Oliver still feels the same, he hasn’t done or said anything…”

“So, you ARE trying to seduce him!”

“Curtis!”

“Fine, fine…” he said raising his arms in surrender, “but you can’t honestly think that he doesn’t want you back…that guy has only eyes for you.”

“Maybe he used to. I don’t know now” Felicity said with forming tears in her eyes, 

Curtis walked her back until she sat on her CEO big chair. “Why are doubting yourself?”

“Because…what if I waited too long?” she said in a small voice, playing with the edge of her dress.

“Felicity, a lot has happened in the last year, you can’t just move on quickly because it won’t be healthy at the end, and I’m sure Oliver would feel the same”

“It’s been almost 8 months, and we talked about it, about why we broke up. He said he’s sorry, I said I forgive him, so why nothing happened?”

“Because…”, Curtis said preparing for letting hard words out with a long breath, “you were the one who walked away. He’s still trying to give you space. Maybe he needs to know you’re ready to try again.”

“How do I do that?” Felicity asked with new conviction.

“You are new people now, Felicity. Both of you grew and changed…you just need to get to know each other again, and I’m sure everything will fall into place in time”

“Starting slow”, she said with a smile and cleaning a single tear that escape off her face, “I can do that”

“A fresh star”

“Yeah…like a date” the blonde said standing from her chair, looking for her phone. “We never got the chance to try Italian”

“Yes! You could ask him tonight, over a burger and fries…”

“Curtis” Felicity breathed, “You are terrific”

Later that night, when he was getting ready to bed he received a single text with a fist bump a smiley face a red dress and a pasta plate from Felicity.

“Yas!” he screamed. Paul turned around with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. “Everything alright, just…I’m terrific”

“Come to bed, Mr Terrific, you got work tomorrow”


End file.
